


眼见为实

by thunderybee



Category: Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Dante/nero (Devil May Cry) - Freeform, M/M, Top Nero (Devil May Cry), Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 妮凡告诉但丁一个关于他哥哥的大秘密。以及nd





	1. Chapter 1

刚开始但丁并没有注意到这一点，正常来说，根本不会有人去观察这个，这还是有一天妮凡跟他说的，但丁以为自己已经到了耳鸣的年纪，直到妮凡又跟他重复了一次。

“你是认真的吗？”他擦了擦弦上的痕迹，他有多久没跟她好好玩过了，这是个遗憾，不过毕竟没有玩具比激怒他老哥更有意思。当他能确认维吉尔会稳定地扎根在事务所后，所有的魔具都变成了下脚料，阎魔刀和幻影剑和尼禄的大喊大叫比任何玩具都要来得有意思。

“对，”这恶魔就像当初夸完他老爹又夸他一样，用一种很公正地语气评判，“你的哥哥比你大。”

他确定自己脑子是停摆了一下，所以问出的话完全没有经过那儿就冲了出来，“你为什么要比这个？”

“洗澡的时候很无聊，”她回答，“你们都不跟我说话。”

好吧。他没考虑过魔具会自己清理自己的事儿，难怪水费又涨了。

从那以后他再也克制不住，话又说回来他本来就不是什么会忍住，尤其是好奇心的人，他开始不分场合时间地盯着维吉尔看，虽然过去那段时间他也这么做，只要他的哥哥在场他就很难把视线挪开，仿佛维吉尔就是那个牵着狗绳的人。但那时候他往往看他的眼睛，手腕拧动的幅度，好判断自己该迎击还是躺下，维吉尔并不是吝于给出反应的人，他只是对自己忽视地要命，好让别人认为他并不是那么在乎。无懈可击。对自己的魅力毫无知觉，一个聪明的傻瓜。

而但丁，不仅头脑非凡，并且乐于行动。

“你在干什么，”维吉尔平静地放下报纸，不是他非得把注意力分散，或者今天会额外地关注他摇摇晃晃的兄弟，只是当有人把手试图穿过你的屁股的时候，你没法再把视线仅仅放在“低至五折”上面，“如果你想战斗，可以直接用你那条除了吃以外没什么用的舌头表达。”

但丁决定把这个抗议放到以后，他笑眯眯地抚摸维吉尔紧实优雅的大腿，在濒临目标前紧急刹车，“一个自然而然的想法，”他的目光游离，黏在那条居家长裤中间收拢绷紧的皱褶，“我希望能和我八岁开始离家出走的兄弟重拾感情，书上说直接接触会是善意又温暖人心的选择。”

维吉尔不置可否，他看上去有些迟疑，从裤裆上抓住但丁的爪子，不知道是该折断它还是放任他，半晌，他把但丁的手翻过来，放在自己手心里贴合，“这样行吗，”他的目光又飘回“售完为止”，蠕动嘴唇，“你为什么像个小孩子。”

但丁盯着他的嘴唇，深深叹气，“是的，”他放松脊椎，像一团羽绒从维吉尔的肩膀滑落，“我觉得很安心。”他希望自己倒下去的时候脸能够正好砸到他的目的地，但是——维吉尔的手也足够大，人类皮肤的热力，纤细摩挲着的茧，骨骼和肌理恰到好处——他的兄弟就像是热腾腾地沐浴完后放在床垫上那个蓬松柔软的枕头，而他疲惫万分，为此一头栽进了梦里。

但丁开始打呼噜。而后维吉尔凝视着棉质长裤上漫开的阴影、湿热的痕迹。

“哎呀！”但丁说，“不好意思。”

“认真的吗，”尼禄说，“我要把你放进炉子里烧开加热半小时才能对得起这锅汤的牺牲。”

他们面面相觑，飞溅的透明汁水和奶油向四周自由奔跑，尼禄揪着T恤的下摆，下巴上还在滴落汤汁，他只是来送口饭吃，把那些他一时间多余的恻隐之心交给他父亲饱受外卖摧残的胃口，但丁却像是被安卡琳娜发射过来一样撞翻了他，他很生气，因为他之前并不知道但丁和维吉尔到底能不能好好相处。急得在家里团团转，直到被妮可勒令停止咬尾巴的举动后，他选择用送东西的理由上了门，然后白白浪费一切。

“你给我等着，”尼禄气咻咻地打转，找到浴室的方向，“如果停了水，但丁，你就死了。”

但丁耸耸肩，转向他同样湿漉漉、香喷喷的兄弟——奶油浓汤的香气，令人垂涎，他的意思是芝士的味道——在维吉尔的裤子上。

相当精准，他得意洋洋，没有像把那条小狗淋湿一样完全得罪他的兄弟，只是玷污了他的裤衩而已，但丁目不转睛，大脑飞速运转，比在委托里解密机关还要精神集中。

那真是相当可观的一大包。不是芝士，也不是蘑菇片。在维吉尔的两腿之间，货真价实。

不过还是差点意思，但丁感到遗憾，湿热的液体带动布料下坠，颜色变深，他并没能更加具体地用眼神丈量妮凡的钦佩。

维吉尔从胸膛里深深呼出一口气，在用差点干掉他们的方式来阻止他们自相残杀的年轻人面前，他认为现在把兄弟的脑袋放到门外面，不是个好选择。

“最好是没有停水。”维吉尔说，把手里黏糊糊的报纸卷了卷，另一只空着的手解开了纽扣。

然后他们听到尼禄发出的狗叫，诅咒，贫穷与懒惰，冰冷无情的资本家们和冷水。

但丁歪倒在床单里，热水让他柔软，除了脸颊上的刺痛，一切很放松，惬意又舒适。

他感到身边的床垫一沉，另一个散发着热烘烘感觉的人坐了下来。

维吉尔的气味让他放松，即使这个男人杀死他，打碎他的脊椎，更久远之前，把他像一只蝴蝶标本一样钉在地上，或者再往前看，因为拒绝和他玩小木剑而打他的头，但是……

他的哥哥闻起来仍然像一个完整的家，一块馅饼，餐刀和陶瓷的碰撞，女性小声的叮嘱，萤火虫的光晕——所有所有他正好需要的东西。

“有什么事让你很高兴？”但丁懒洋洋地在喉咙里发出咕噜声，让手指插进他半湿不干的头发里，即使维吉尔现在会撬开他的脑袋他也不想动了，这真的很舒服，“好孩子尼禄冲我脸上的那一拳怎么样？”

“清脆、专注，”经过热水洗涤后的维吉尔听上去更加…深蓝色，皮肤表面弥漫着和但丁一样的清洁用品气息，他的温度潮湿，散发出一股单身父亲叫人垂涎的味道，“如果现在你能勉强支撑起你的蠢脑袋，我猜你就会得到你最想要的。”

什么，你在大腿上纹了披萨店的号码吗？但丁窃笑着睁开眼睛，假装配合着舔舐嘴唇，尼禄的善良还有所剩余，晚饭后他的胃口已经开始昏昏欲睡。

但是，天啊，但是——

但丁张开嘴，他不能忽视舌头下疯狂分泌的口水，他的眼前浮现出妮凡神往的表情，四处弥漫的性感火花。

“你知道你能直说的，是吧，”维吉尔慢条斯理地说，把擦着头发和上身的毛巾拉下来，“我们都明白你是从来都毫无自制力的那个。”

他把毛巾扔到衣物堆积的旧椅子上，赤身裸体地站起来，没有像往常一样梳理整齐的发梢让他看上去像一头饥饿的狮子，宽阔的肩膀紧绷，让自己的阴影覆盖住但丁。

“你觉得怎么样？”他的兄弟询问但丁。

有点噎，但丁想，但不能阻止自己的舌头和口水搅合在一块，黏在膨大的阴囊上，他做到了，真不赖，指把他兄弟的阴茎整个放进他的喉咙里，并聊胜于无地用舌尖艰难地舔舐着濡湿的毛发。

“好极了，”他握住维吉尔的手指头，摸索上面细腻的汗水和不满，让自己的脑袋从戛然而止的取悦引发的怒气中巧妙抽出，“看看这个，甜心老爹。”

他不确定要不要用那些笑话来逗弄他亲爱的喜欢离家出走的兄弟，但是就在他舌面上那些美妙的颤栗和前液来说，效果还不错。他用嘴唇包裹硕大的头部，舌尖抵住孔洞来回舔舐，像吮吸糖果一样让液体和少许的精液滑进喉咙，毫无疑问，他自己也为维吉尔的漂亮老二而硬得顶穿天花板，更别提他湿成大海的屁股。

“不敢相信我们错过了这些，真正的性生活，”但丁喃喃自语，小腿用力勾住维吉尔紧实的屁股，健壮的大腿迫不及待地捆住他哥哥性感的背脊和腰线，用湿漉漉的会阴摩擦他渴望的头等大奖，“我的‘恶魔巢穴’和你的‘安卡琳娜’，你竟然舍得把它们分开那么久，太残忍了。”

“我不想结束使用你的舌头，很重要的原因——腿分开，”维吉尔说，“……就是这样，现在，给我闭嘴。”

但丁汁水淋漓，心满意足地摊开，感觉自己几乎要融化，真不错，他想，但是……

他侧过身，拱进他兄弟的胸膛边，“怎么了，”维吉尔显然也更加放松，低沉的尾音上升，丝毫不掩饰真实的愉快，“你想第二轮的话，用舌头‘说’是最快的。”

“再等等，”但丁抓了把疲软的阴茎，射精过多后细微的疼痛阻止了他——不经大脑思考想要马上答应维吉尔的诱惑，“我有个自然而然的想法，非常好奇。”

维吉尔不以为然把胳膊垫在头部后方，他状态正佳，相信不过两分钟，他那丝毫没有任何耐心的兄弟就会扑上来，狼吞虎咽，“你对任何不该好奇的东西都充满好奇。”

“那是，”但丁点点头，侧过身伸手抚摸他恶魔兄弟的恶魔老二来打发时间，那令他垂涎欲滴的阴茎高高勃起，雄壮而优美，即使刚刚在自己屁股里持续射精仍然显得整洁而饱满，“我觉得我们——你的基因确实不错，相当具有可持续性。”

一阵滑稽和迷惑的阴影掠过维吉尔的胸膛，他困惑地拧起眉头，为但丁的潜台词感到诧异，“我该为你混乱的逻辑感到遗憾还是什么，”他有些不确定，毕竟他们是皆有可能的恶魔，“你如果想要什么，基因，我们就应该从床上爬起来打开书柜，寻找关于恶魔延续历史的研究，毕竟我们是双胞胎，过程显然是会更加复杂。”

“我不是这个意思，”但丁懒洋洋地，让自己舒适地下陷，“我只是在想，尼禄……”

“停止。”维吉尔说。

========================================================  


尼禄觉得自己坚持不住了，他感觉小腹几乎抽痛地紧绷，但丁压在他屁股和尾椎上来回磨蹭的脚踝只会火上浇油，他的胳膊和怀抱滚烫牢固，近乎窒息的热度和快感包围着尼禄，更别提老家伙那些撩拨的爱语。  


“尼禄……”他的耳垂被湿热地舔舐吮吸，让他没法不想到先前跪在他腿间的但丁如何卖力，“你真的很……”  


一连串暧昧的呻吟和喘气淹没了尼禄的思维，他飘飘欲仙，觉得自己能够举起月亮，他可以把自己的小孩子抱起，哐当作响的清晨，呵欠，包装袋撕开和吵闹声，灶台上的牛奶咕噜地冒着泡，他……  


“……难以置信，”维吉尔背过手关上门，“但确实是你毫无羞耻的作风。”  


尼禄感觉眼前一黑，他瞪着眼前大汗淋漓的胸肌和口水、牙印，下身刺痛，抗议着射得没有想得那么痛快。  


“啊，”但丁懒洋洋地抬起胳膊，他就像一条被喂过头的动物，从喉咙里发出愉快的呼噜声，热乎乎的手像安抚什么撅起嘴的孩子一样抚摸着尼禄湿漉漉的头发，“实践出真知嘛。”  


“你们又在干什么？”尼禄咬着后槽牙，忍住把但丁手指头咬断，然后去把屋里另一个事不关己的男人aka他的老爹，从天窗扔出去的冲动，或者他也可以选择先穿上裤子——正在十万八千里以外的楼梯栏杆上呼呼大睡。在他有点反应过来他干了他父亲的弟弟，之后，大概。  


很愉快，看得出来，但丁丝毫没有放松他钢铁般紧绷牢固的大腿，黏稠的屁股挤压着尼禄，几乎是强迫性地让他勃起，当然也痛得要命，其中一半原因是尼禄额头上跳动的神经，和他吹着穿堂风的光屁股。  


“你想知道答案吗，”但丁傻笑着，连口水都难得擦，尼禄几乎是条件反射一样给他抹了一把，然后开始生自己的气，“来吗？”  


他内心警铃大作，女皇的引擎在他脑子里咆哮起来，因为维吉尔耸耸肩，并没有像他内心的小孩尖叫的那样，像一个父亲一样拿过来裤子，或者像一个男人一样走开。  


相反的，在殷切和恐慌的目光下，他脱掉了大衣。

真是令人费解。


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
